Caleb's Story
by theevilsquiddancer
Summary: Caleb's journey through Erudite. Story is better than the summery. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid! :)
1. The Aptitude Test

**Caleb's P.O.V.  
**

"Good morning. How are you?" I asked my mother as I came downstairs.

"Good morning Caleb, I'm fine, thank you," she said. "Are you nervous for your test today?" she asked.

"Well nervous is one word you could you," I said.

I was beyond nervous. This test would determine what my future would look like. If I stayed with my family or not. It determined which faction I would go to.

My sister, Beatrice came downstairs and sat down with us as our father cooked breakfast. I was sure that she would not stay in Abnegation. I could tell that she felt too oppressed here.

Beatrice and I said goodbye to our parents and climbed onto a bus to go to school. I gave up my seat to a Candor man, because in our faction, we put others needs before ours.

We had a half day of school before the test. I said goodbye to Beatrice and headed to Faction History. I had always liked school, learning new things and soaking up knowledge.

I sat next to a Candor boy name Peter Hayes. " Oh goody a stiff," he said in the sarcastic way that only Candor's speak in.

"Please don't call me that," I said.

"What's gonna stop me, _stiff_," Peter said. I choose to just ignore him for the rest of class.

"Caleb Prior and Robert Black," called the Abnegation lady.

I walked into the testing room and saw an Erudite lady standing in the room.

"Hello, Caleb, I'm Christy," she said. "Are you ready for your test?"

"Not really," I said. Christy laughed.

"Just sit here and drink this liquid," she said gesturing to the chair in the middle of the room and held up a vial.

"What's in that?" I asked.

"It wont hurt you," Christy said. "I've never met an Abnegation with so many questions. Now drink up!"

I raised the vial to my lips and and drank the strange liquid.

I was in a room with a table with a knife and cheese on it.

"Choose!" Christy's voice came from somewhere. "CHOOSE!" she said again. I didn't move.."Fine don't choose," she said. The cheese and the knife vanished and a growling dog came into the room.

I remembered reading that making eye contact with an animal showed aggression. I lay down on the ground and felt the dogs breath on my hand. Then it started licking it. I smiled. The dog wasn't so bad.

Suddenly a little girl came running yelling "Puppy!"

"No!" I jumped and grabbed the girl away from the dog.

The scene then changed. I was on a bus with a man reading a newspaper. The headline said 'Murderer Found'.

"Do you know this man?" the person on the bus asked. The man did look a bit familiar.

"No," I said, trying not to get into trouble

"But you don't understand! This could save me!" he said.

"I really don't know," I said. Then everything vanished.

"This may come as a surprise to you, Caleb but you are Erudite," said Christy.

I felt all the blood drain from my face. I belonged to the faction hated the most by my parents. I have betrayed my faction.


	2. The Choosing Ceremony

**Caleb's P.O.V.**

I wiped my hands on my trousers. Today was the choosing ceremony. I drew in short shaky breaths. Not only was I going to pick Erudite but my sister told me that she was divergent yesterday. I just hoped that she would make the right choice in the ceremony.

I grabbed my sisters hand and gave it a squeeze. We gave each other a small smile.

"Caleb Prior," called Marcus, the leader of Abnegation. I gave my sisters hand one last squeeze and mouthed the words, "I love you," to my family.

I took the knife from Marcus' hand and cut my hand. I drew in my breath and let my blood drip into the Erudite bowl. The crowd gasped and started whispering. My father looked at me with hatred, My mother smiled sadly and my sister looked at me like I just killed someone. I was about to start hyperventilating.

"Quiet down!" said Marcus. I sat down with the other Erudite initiates who all had smug smiles on their face.

"Beatrice Prior!" called Marcus.

Beatrice slit her hand and put it over the bowls. Some of her blood dripped onto the rug. She then thrust her hand over the Dauntless coals. The crowd gasped once again.

My sister would do well in Dauntless. I knew she would.

I watched the rest of the ceremony. One girl stuck in my mind.

She was a Dauntless girl walked shakily onto the stage and tripped. She got up and said "I'm okay!" She took the knife and let her blood drip into the Erudite bowl. She looked at her old faction and then laughed. She laughed loudly as she walked off the stage and was still laughing softly as she walked over and sat next to me.

How on Earth could someone laugh after they left their faction? After they had left All they had known, all their family and friends and knew that they were going to be considered a traitor by their entire faction.

The rest of the ceremony passed and all I could think about was how I had betrayed my faction, left my parents and how I was no longer my fathers son.


	3. The Headquarters

**I own nothing!**

Our instructors, Fernando and Cara led us into the library. The place was huge, there were fiction books, biographies, Science, Math. Everyone stared in awe at all the books and everyone was still staring as we left the library.

As Fernando and Cara led us to the dorms, I noticed people staring at me and whispering. They must all know me as 'Andrew Priors son' I choked back a sob as I pushed away thoughts of my family.

We got to the dorm, which was as big as the first floor of our house. I noticed that the boys and the girls were in the same dorm. There were desks and shelves with dictionaries and encyclopedias in them next to the bunk beds.

"Dinner will be served in an hour. Also, tomorrow we will give you some basic IQ tests, so make sure to sleep," said Cara.

I lay down on a bottom bunk of a bed and closed my eyes. I sighed. I really hope that I made the right choice. I'm sure that I'll like Erudite, but some things don't seem right, the false reports that Erudite have been sending out and how they have been so hostile to Abnegation.

Suddenly, something flopped on top of me.

"Ow!" I said, opening my eyes as the weight lifted off of me.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! Are you mad? Please don't be mad!" said a Dauntless girl quickly, with a worried look on her face. The girl had orange hair in a side braid and silvery eyes. She was the girls who laughed during the Choosing Ceremony.

"It's fine," I said. The girl looked relieved.

"I'm Stella!" Said the girl, smiling.

"I'm Caleb," I said, sticking my hand out. Stella shook it vigorously, she seemed more like an Amity than a Dauntless or an Erudite.

"How do you like Erudite?" I asked.

"Everyone that I've talked to is really stuck up," she said casually. "What about you?" she asked.

"I think that I'll like it here," I said. Stella nodded slowly.

"Do you miss your family?" she blurted out suddenly. "I'm sorry that was rude," said Stella quickly after she said that.

"It's fine," I said. "But yeah, I miss them," I said and sighed.

"I miss them too," said Stella, "I guess we'll get used to it though."

"So what are your favorite subjects?" said Stella, trying to change the subject.

Stella and I talked and laughed for a while but her words kept echoing through my head, _" I miss them, but I guess we'll get used to it."_ I sure hope I get used to missing my family because I knew that I might never see them again.

**Reviews please! How do you children like Stella?Don't be mean! They might play truth or dare in the next chapter! Stay piefaceingly!**


	4. Truth or Dare

**I WISH THAT I OWNED DIVERGENT BUT I DON'T, SADLY :( TRUTH OR DARE TIME!**

**Caleb's POV  
**

Stella dragged me along almost pulling my shoulder out of its socket.

"Hurry up! You move so slowly!" said Stella.

"I bet that I could move a lot faster if you just let go of mt arm!" I said, almost falling flat on my face.

"Nah this is funner!" said Stella.

"That's not a word," I said.

"Funner is a word, just not a real word!" said Stella.

We got to the cafeteria and looked for a table. It was a sea of blue. I wouldn't stand out, now that I was wearing blue and glasses, although for some reason, Stella refused the glasses that Fernando and Cara gave us all. Didn't she want to fit in? We walked over to a table with four people sitting at it.

"Hey, can we sit here?" Stella asked them.

"Sure," said a tall girl with mocha skin and hair pulled back in a high pony tail.

"You're the Stiff? Aren't you?" asked a short boy with spiky black hair.

"Please don't call me that," I said. "I'm part of your faction now."

"We'll see," said the boy.

Everyone introduced themselves. The tall girls name was Meg from Erudite. The boy who called me stiff was Daniel from Candor. A girl with dark skin and a long braid down her back was Sunny, an Amity and a tall boy with pale skin and curly brown hair who reminded me of my old neighbor, Robert was named Luke, he was from Erudite.

We sat with them and talked for a while and ate our dinner until Jeanine Matthews stood up in the middle of the room.

"All you new initiates, welcome to Erudite! You can forget about the divides that we had between us before because we are all one faction now! You will learn and gain much knowledge here. Once again, welcome to Erudite!" she said.

"Ooookay then," said Stella after and awkward silence. "Oh my gosh! I just had the best idea!"

"I'm sure it's amazing," said Daniel, his voice thick with sarcasm that only a Candor would dare to use.

" But it is! We should play truth or dare!" she said.

"What's truth or dare?" I asked.

Everyone turned to look at me with a stunned look on their faces.

"Wait, you never played truth or dare?" asked Sunny. "I guess Abnegation really is as boring as people say. No offense to you or anything, Caleb," she said.

"Okay, I'll explain," said Meg. "Someone asks you truth or dare and if you choose truth, you have to answer a question truthfully and if you pick dare, you have to do something that is usually crazy," she said.

"What happens if you don't want to do what the person tells you to do?" I asked.

"You have to take off one piece of clothing, not including shoes or socks," she said.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"It's so much fun! We used to play it all the time in Dauntless!" said Stella. "We should invite all the initiates!"

"Yeah!" said everyone except for me. I was really nervous about this.

**PAAAAAAAAAAGE BREEEEEEEEAK!**

Everyone sat in a circle in the dorm.

"So everyone knows how to play, right?" asked Luke.

Everyone nodded.

"Why is Stiff playing?" asked an obnoxious girl with an upturned nose, her name was Wendy I think.

"He's got a name you know," said Stella. "And he's an Erudite now."

Wendy and Stella began to have a glaring match.

"Alright, lets start," said Meg quickly. "Um, Daniel, truth or dare."

"Truth," he said.

"PANSYCAKE!" yelled Stella.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sunny.

"Dauntless slang, and it means you're a scaredy-cat!" said Stella, smiling as she looked at everyone but the Dauntless transfers giving her a strange look.

"Alright! So, Daniel did you ever like anyone from a different faction? And also tell us their name," said Meg.

Daniels face turned bright red.

"Um," then he mumbled something.

"What was that?" Meg asked.

"I LIKED A STIFF, OKAY! I DON'T LIKE HER ANYMORE!" he yelled. "I think her name was Beatrice," he said more quietly. Everyone burst out laughing.

My jaw dropped. BEATRICE?! MEANING MY SISTER!?

"You okay, Caleb?" asked Stella.

I opened my mouth to say something but then Stella said "Oh!" and laughed out loud. She realized Beatrice was my sister. Everyone gave Stella another weird look.

"Okay, Caleb, truth or dare?" asked Daniel trying to draw attention away from himself.

"Truth," I said.

"PANSYCAKE!" yelled Stella, again.

"Okay, why did you freak out when I said Beatrice's name?" he asked. This game was not turning out well for him.

"Because Beatrice is my sister," I said.

Daniels eyes got wide. "Oh" was all he could say as everyone laughed even harder.

"Um, Stella, truth or dare?" I asked after everyone stopped laughing.

"Dare," she said.

"Okay, I dare you to run around the compound yelling, 'I've lost my voice and I can't find it!' I said.

"Alright," she replied. Stella got up and started yelling "I've lost my voice and I can't find it!" at the top of her lungs. I heard people say "What the heck is wrong with you?" as she ran past. Stella came back and collapsed on the floor laughing.

"Okay," she said sucking in deep breaths, her face red. "Wendy, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said, probably not wanting to be called a pansycake.

"You should not have done that," said Stella with an evil grin on her face.

"I dare you to make out with you're least favorite guy for 30 seconds!" said Stella with an even eviler grin on her face.

Wendy clawed off her top. Some guys let out catcalls.

"Luke truth or dare?" she growled.

"Um... dare?" he said.

"I dare you to egg the first person you see in the hall," she said.

Luke took and egg from them fridge in the dorm and walked into the hall.

We all heard an outraged cry and and Luke's footsteps coming quickly towards us. He quickly sat down right as Fernando walked into the room.

"WHO THREW THAT EGG?!" he yelled. We all pointed at Luke and his eyes got wide.

"I'm watching you," said Fernando, glaring at Luke. He nodded several times quickly.

After Fernando left, we all laughed as Luke glared at everyone.

"Okay, Nate, truth or dare?" he asked a Dauntless transfer.

"Dare, I was from Dauntless," he said.

"I dare you to smack your favorite person in the room in the face," he said.

Nate calmly pulled off his shirt.

"Meg, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare," she said

"I dare you to sit in Luke's lap for the next three rounds," he said.

Meg let out a sigh and went over and plopped down in Luke's lap. Luke's face turned bright red.

"Sunny, truth or dare," she said.

"Truth," she said. We all braced ourselves.

"PANSYCAKE!" yelled Stella.

"I dare you to kiss the first person you see in the hall," she said.

"I thought I picked truth!" she said.

"Yeah, whatever! Just do it!" said Meg.

Sunny groaned and got up. A few seconds later, we heard a voice yell "WHAT IS WITH YOU INITIATES TODAY?!"

Sunny came back, trying to contain her laughter.

"The person in the hallway just happened to be Fernando," said Sunny.

"It just isn't his day, is it," said Stella.

After a while, Luke was wearing makeup done by all the boys, Daniel had switched cloths with Wendy and we were all half naked or in our underwear, except for Stella, she was fully clothed, because she did all the dares people told her to do.

"Stella, truth or dare?" asked Wendy.

"Dare," she said. "Oh, shoot, I shouldn't have done that."

Wendy was smiling evily. "Do you have any overprotective siblings?" she asked.

"Yeah, four sisters," she said.

"Are they older?" Wendy asked.

"We're quintuplets," said Stella.

"That must have been a fun day for your mom," said Wendy sarcasticly. Stella rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I dare you to call one of your sisters and tell them that you're getting married," she said. Stella laughed.

"Yeah! Lets do this!" she said excitedly. She must really like messing with people.

Stella punched some numbers into her cell phone and put it on speaker.

"I'm calling my sister in Amity," she explained.

"Hi, this is Cassia," said Stella's sister.

"Hey! It's Stella!" she said.

"Hi Stella!" said Cassia.

"Ummm, So... I have something to tell you," said Stella, trying not to laugh.

"Sure... What is it?" said Cassia sensing something wrong.

"I'm kind of, ah, sort of, um... GETTING MARRIED!" said Stella.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED? IT'S YOUR FIRST DAY IN ERUDITE AND YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED? I MEAN THIS WITH ALL THE LOVE IN MY HEART, BUT YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

"Cassia, calm down," said a boy on Cassia's end of the line.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, ROBERT!" Did she say Robert? As in my old neighbor Robert? Did he transfer, too? What if there were no Abnegation initiates this year? It would be Roberts, Beatrice's and my fault. I pushed the thought out of my head.

"WHAT IS YOU'RE PROBLEM STELLA? Wait, are you playing truth or dare?" asked Cassia.

"Dang it you caught me!" said Stella, an annoyed look on her face.

Cassia laughed as Robert let out a confused noise on the other end of the line.

Stella and Cassia talked for a little while and after they hung up, we all laughed for five minutes.

"Okay, we should got to sleep now," said Nate, between short breaths.

Everyone agreed, so we all changed into our sleep clothes and climbed into bed. I think that I'll like Erudite a lot.

I happened to wake up in the middle of the night and I saw Stella crying silently in the bunk next to me. She noticed me looking at her and flipped onto her other side, but I could still see her shoulders shaking a little. The girl who laughed when she left her faction forever was now crying. That reminded me of my family and I almost felt like crying. I tried to forget about them as I fell into an uneasy sleep.

**YAY! A LONGISH CHAPTER! I'LL TRY AND UPDATE A LOT! HOW DID YOU CHILDREN LIKE TRUTH OR DARE? (IT WAS BORING WASN'T IT) REVIEWS PLEASE! DON'T BE AFRAID TO PM ME! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	5. Studying and Sugar Highs

**I JUST READ ABOUT THE RUSSIAN SLEEP EXPERIMENT AND I AM NOW SCARRED FOR LIFE! ON A HAPPIER NOTE, THANK YOU TO URIAHLOVER1212 FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY MADE MY DAY! AS ALWAYS, I OWN NOTHING! (SADLY)**

**CALEB'S POV**

The IQ tests were pretty basic. Mostly Math and Science and some English and Faction History. My test was done in about ten minutes, some people took longer, some took shorter. By the end of the tests, four people were cut, doomed to be factionless. I felt bad because I hadn't even bothered to learn their names. By the end of the tests it was lunchtime. Everyone supposed to meet at the library after eating.

"How were your tests?" asked Stella as she Sunny, Daniel, Meg and Luke sat down at a table. I noticed that Stella was wearing a black leather jacket. Why would she do that? Black is a Dauntless color.

"Good," we all answered.

Stella was eyeing a drink that we had all gotten. It was labeled soda. She opened it and it let out a small _whoosh_ of air. She took a sip of it.

"OHMYGOSH! THIS STUFF IS SO AMAZING! YOU NEED TO TRY IT! TRY IT NOW! DO IT! DRINK IT! THIS IS EVEN BETTER THAN DAUNTLESS CAKE!" she yelled, so that half of the cafeteria turned to look at her.

I took a sip of the drink. It was sweet and had tiny bubbles in it. It was weird to be drinking something other than water, because it was the only thing we drank other than milk in Abnegation.

Just as I was about to start eating the balanced meal that we were given, Jeanine stood in the middle of the cafeteria.

"As everyone must know, the Abnegation have become unfit to run a government," said Jeanine. "They have exhibited this in many ways. First, wasting so many resources on the Factionless..." she said. Jeanine kept going on and on about how Abnegation was so unfit to run a government. I clenched my fists, willing myself to keep my anger in.

"Um, does anyone else want to leave?" whispered Luke, clearly uncomfortable. So not all Erudite's hated Abnegation. We all nodded quickly, even Daniel.

We all got up and quickly left the cafeteria, ignoring the eyes that followed us. Once we got out, Stella kicked a wall and somehow didn't break all of her toes.

"I hate her so much," she growled.

"Abnegation is doing a perfectly fine job running everything," I said, trying to hide my anger.

"I think they're doing okay running this place," said Daniel. "And I really don't like Stiffs."

"Except for Beatrice!" teased Sunny.

"Shut up," said Daniel, but his scowl lessened a little.

We all walked into the library. Cara and Fernando were sitting at some desks. Fernando glared a little at Sunny and Luke, I didn't blame him remembering the 'incidents' he had with them during last nights game.

"Why are you here so early?" asked Cara.

"Jeanine," said Sunny simply.

"Ah, yes," said Fernando, nodding.

"Why is she so against them? The Abnegation?" asked Stella.

"How should we know?" replied Cara.

"Just wondering," said Stella.

"You can look around the library while you wait for the other initiates," said Fernando. We all walked away to look at books, except for Stella who ran, then tripped, got up kept running to the shelves. Fernando and Cara smiled at each other.

I picked up a book on serums. 'Truth serum targets the right side of the brain, which controls creativity, and almost shuts it down so that you cannot come up with lies, which are a form of creativity...' I read more about truth serum until Fernando and Cara called us back to the desks.

"For the first stage of initiation, you will take a written test on topics that we will tell you shortly. If you get lower than a score of 90, you will be factionless," said Fernando.

"Your topics for math will be algebraic equations, calculus and geometry. For science, your topics will be rocks and minerals, anatomy and chemistry. You will also have a bit of grammar, vocabulary and Faction history," said Cara. "We will give you the things you need to know about these topics on the sheet that we are handing out."

Fernando handed us a sheet of paper. I would read it later.

"You can use any resources to research these topics. Your test will be one week from today," said Fernando. "You can start now."

I looked at my paper, everything that was on it sounded very interesting. There was even something about serums in the science section, although there were words like lachrymose for vocabulary. I was pretty sure that we would almost never use most of these words.

I went back to the stacks and pulled out the book on serums that I was reading before.

"Why do we even need to know these words?" asked a voice behind me. I saw Stella frowning at her paper. "How do you even pronounce some of these?" she said.

"I have no idea about the words but a lot of these topics are interesting," I said, excited to learn the new things.

"Yeah, I'll finally figure out how the Dauntless simulation serum works!" she said.

"The what?" I asked.

"The simulation serum. It makes you see one of your fears and makes you feel like the fear is really happening," she said.

I thought of Beatrice in Dauntless, facing one of her fears. I shook my head, I could never see her doing that.

"You okay?" asked Stella, snapping m out of my trance. "You had this weird look in your eyes."

"I'm just thinking," I said.

"Alright," she said and walked to some other shelves.

I read and took notes on the serums for hours until my friends came and found me.

"I told you he would still be here," said Stella.

"Yes but you didn't look here," said Daniel.

"Shut up," said Stella, rolling her eyes.

"We're getting dinner," said Luke as I stood up. "Do you want to come with us? Or do you want to keep reading?"

"I'll come," I said. My head ached from all the reading, but it was so interesting.

After dinner, we walked back to the dorms.

"Hey should we run around the compound? I know! Lets jump off the roof! Or ride a train! Hey does anyone have any more soda?" said Stella super fast.

"Stella, you drank five sodas, you're on a sugar high," said Meg.

"I actually drank six!" said Stella.

"Great, this is just what we need. Stella on a sugar high. Isn't she hyper enough without a pound of sugar in her body?" said Daniel, with his usual sarcasm.

"Should we get a straightjacket?" asked Sunny, earning a laugh from everyone, including Daniel.

When we got back to the dorm, Stella began to jump from bunk to bunk on the top bunks while giggling, not hitting her head, because the ceiling was so high.

"What are you're favorite subjects for our tests?" asked Luke.

"SERUMS!" yelled Stella.

"Just ignore her for now," said Meg.

"Math was interesting," said Daniel.

We talked about what we had learned for a while. I loved that about Erudite, I could talk about things that I found interesting and learn new things without it being 'self-indulgent.'

Suddenly, we all heard a thud. All of us turned around to see Stella scrambling off the ground and yell "I'm okay! Hey does anyone need a nap?" then fall on the ground, asleep.

"And there's the sugar crash," said Meg.

"I'll put her in a bunk," I said.

I picked up Stella and put her under the covers of her bed. I let out a short laugh. Stella looked so peaceful when she slept. You could never tell that she was so hyper when she was awake.

When I lay down her head, Stella mumbled, "No, it can't be my fault." I wondered what she was dreaming about.

All of us talked until curfew. When I climbed into bed, I lay down my head but I couldn't sleep.

I flipped over onto my other side. I saw Stella's shoulders shaking. She had woken up. Did she cry herself to sleep every night?

Then Stella's shoulders stopped shaking. She got put of bed and rubbed her eyes. She then pulled something out from under her pillow and picked up a black backpack by her bed. She then silently walked out of the dorms. What could she be doing an twelve o'clock at night?

I stayed up until one o'clock, when Stella crawled back under her covers.

The next day, we went to the library and studied for the whole day. I learned a lot about rocks and minerals, but it wasn't as interesting as the serums.

At dinner, Jeanine gave another speech about how Abnegations 'incompetence' to run a government.

When I crawled into bed I saw Stella crying again. She I noticed that she faced away from me, towards the wall so that I couldn't see her tears. Then Stella got up again.

She pulled the thing from under her pillow and picked up her backpack. She walked silently out of the dorms.

I couldn't hold in my curiosity. I quickly pulled on my shoes and walked out the door.

**SORRY, THIS CHAPTER WAS REALLY BORING, WASN'T IT... AND I LEFT YOU CHILDREN WITH A CLIFFHANGER! WHERE IS STELLA GOING? WHO'S YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER? REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	6. Riding a Train

**I COULDN'T WATCH DIVERGENT SO I'LL WRITE ABOUT IT! (I'M WATCHING IT TOMORROW WELL TODAY BECAUSE IT'S TECHNICALLY SATURDAY AND IT'S EARLY IN THE MORNING!)**

**CALEB'S POV**

I followed Stella at a distance where she couldn't notice me. She walked outside to the train tracks. Then I stepped on a tiny twig.

"Who's there?" asked Stella, holding a small knife out in front of her. She had a scared look in her eyes. I took a deep breath.

I stepped out from the tree I was hiding behind. "It's Caleb," I said.

"Oh," said Stella lowering the knife.

"Why do you have a knife?" I asked.

"Um... kidnappers, killers," she said, still holding on to the knife. "Do you want to ride a train?" she asked.

"What?" I asked, not really understanding what was happening.

"Do you want to ride a train like the Dauntless do?" she asked.

"Sure?" I said, uncertainly.

"Okay, the trains coming right now, just jump on!" she yelled over the sound f the train rushing up the tracks.

I eyed the train. I took a deep breath and jumped.

I landed inside the train, falling onto my stomach. Stella pulled herself into the train with no problem.

"Not bad for a first timer!" said Stella.

"Yeah, that kind of hurt," I said.

"Get over it!" she said, playfully.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Nowhere!" said Stella. "I'm riding the train to clear my head. Oh! Why don't we ask each other questions about each other? Like about anything."

"Like Candor initiation?" I asked.

"Yeah, something like that," said Stella. "Okay, so you ask me a question?"

"Um, okay... what's your last name?" I asked.

"Clearwater," answered Stella.

"What do you miss most about Abnegation?" She asked.

"My family," I replied.

"Are your parents mad at you for leaving?" I asked.

"No," she said. "Are yours?" I asked.

"My mother isn't but my father is," I answered. "Why aren't yours mad?" I asked.

A pained look crossed Stella's face. "My parents are dead," she said. "Are you worried about your sisters initiation?"

"No, she's brave. She can handle it, I know," I replied.

"So, what happened to your parents?" I asked tentatively.

Stella took a deep breath. "They got shot along with one of my friends dads, when my sisters and I were eight," she answered. "Does anyone in your family hate you?" she asked.

"Yeah, my dad, because I left Abnegation," I said, sighing. "What about you," I asked.

"My sister, Verity, who's in Candor, hates me for reasons that she wouldn't want me to tell," answered Stella, chocking back a sob.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," said she looking at the ground. I took a step closer to her and touched her elbow.

"I might not be a Candor but I can tell that you're lying," I said.

"I'm fine," Stella insisted. Then, I did something that neither of us expected. I leaned over and kissed her.

"Wha...?" she said, her eyes wide. Then she giggled a little. "Did you...?" she asked, unable to finish her sentences. "Was this a joke?"she asked, her eyes still wide.

"What? No! Why would you think that?" I asked.

"Because nobody has ever actually liked me and I have no idea why you would like me," she said. "Also, I don't trust people on... these kinds of things very easily." she said.

"Stella, I promise that I would never do that to you," I said.

"Okay," she said and smiled at the ground.

"I still have one more question though," I said.

"Alright, shoot," said Stella.

"Do you sleep with that knife that you have?"

"Um, yeah," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"People trying to kill me or anyone I care about. So I can defend myself."

"But nobody's out to get you," I said.

"Nobody was out to get my parents," countered Stella. "Anything can happen. Look, it's Erudite." she said, pointing out the window.

Stella stood on her tip-toes and kissed me back. We then jumped out of the train, walked to the dorms and went to sleep, like nothing had happened.

**SOOOO SOME OF YOU PEOPLE WANTED ROMANCE, SO YOU GOT ROMANCE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN CLICK AWAY! IT'S NOT GOING TO BE ALL ABOUT THE ROMANTICY STUFF THOUGH! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	7. Test Results

**HEYYYYYYYYY! SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE EARLIER! I'LL TRY TO KEEP UPDATING AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**

**CALEBS POV**

We studied for the tests the rest of the week until the day of the test.

"Ready?" asked Meg almost vibrating.

"Yeah," I lied. I felt like no amount of studying would prepare me for this.

"If I end up Factionless, you guys were actually good friends," said Daniel, not scowling.

"Oh shut up, Daniel, stop being so negative! Think happy thoughts!" said Stella, smiling.

"Yeah, pretend that you're on Amity peace serum!" said Sunny. "It makes you forget all your worries but makes you kind of creepy."

"How do you know that?" asked Luke.

"Because the Amity drugged their bread with it to keep the peace. Oh shoot, I don't think I was supposed to say that," said Sunny as she looked at our surprised faces.

"Initiates! We will now be handing out the tests! You will each get a different test, so don't try and cheat," said Cara.

We all sat down at computers. A test appeared on the screen. I began to read.

'Define lachrymose,' it read. The first part was the useless vocab words and grammar. That was really easy. The second part was math. It was a bit difficult, but it was okay. The next part was Faction History. It was just the things that we learned in school. The last part was science. I blew through it like it was nothing.

After we finished, Fernando began to speak. "We will give you your scores by the end of today. So you can relax for now," he said.

"We will give you your next assignment tomorrow," said Cara.

"How do you think you did?" asked Stella.

"Okay I guess," I said. Everyone thought that they did fine, which was good.

"Do you want to do something "impractical"?" asked Meg, suddenly.

"YESYESYES!" yelled Stella.

"Okay so what do you plan on doing?" asked Daniel.

"We should prank someone!" said Stella, an evil glint in her eye.

"That could get us Factionless," said Luke.

"Oh! We could ride a train!" said Meg. "Stella can teach us how."

"Yeah!" We all said.

Stella led us to the train tracks. I wondered if they would notice that I had done this once before.

"Just grab onto a handle and pull yourself on!" said Stella. "Look there's the train! Get ready to jump!"

All of us ran to a car and pulled ourselves in quickly, all of us landing inside safely.

"That was awesome!" yelled Sunny.

"Erudites jumping onto a train?" asked a voice behind us. We all turned around. Daniel's eyes widened.

"Peter?" he asked in disbelief.

"Daniel?" said the boy. I figured that they must have known each other when they were in Candor.

"Why are you here?" asked Daniel.

"I could ask you the same thing," said Peter.

"Someone decided that we should do something stupid," said Daniel explaining what e were doing.

"Who are your friends?" Peter asked.

"Meg, Luke, Sunny, Stella and Caleb," he said pointing to each of us.

"Wait, Caleb Prior?" asked Peter in disbelief. "A Stiff?"

"He's Erudite now," said Daniel. I inwardly smiled, Daniel who called me 'Stiff' that first day was defending me.

"Okay, so how is Erudite?" asked Peter. We talked to Peter for a while until Stella asked, "Do you know a girl named Isobel?"

"No, why?" asked Peter.

"She's my sister," answered Stella.

"So, you don't believe in the Faction before Blood thing?" asked Peter.

"Who really does?" replied Stella.

"You're really strange," said Peter. "I have never met anyone who has admitted that they don't agree with Faction before Blood. And I lived in Candor," he said.

"I think that we should jump out now," said Luke. "We need to hear our test results."

We rode the train to Erudite, Stella said "Just jump! Try to land on your feet and not die!" said Stella.

"That makes me feel so safe," said Meg, sarcastically right before we jumped.

All of us but Stella landed and rolled onto our backs.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked a voice above us.

I looked up and saw Wendy standing over us.

"Wendy, we were chasing unicorns!" said Stella as we all got up.

"There's no such thing as unicorns," said Wendy.

"Think what you want, but I am a believer!" yelled Stella.

"Ooookay..." said Wendy, walking away.

We all looked at Stella, who was smiling.

"What was that?" asked Daniel.

"It's one of my tricks! You weird someone out so much that they forget that you ever did anything wrong," said Stella.

"That's actually smart," said Sunny.

"You people should do it," said Stella.

We all walked into the Library.

"Okay here are your results!" yelled Cara, just as we walked in, dusting off our clothes.

She started to read off the results. I blanked out for a little while until...

"Meg, Luke, Sunny, Daniel, Caleb and Stella," said Cara. We all sucked in our breath. "You all got 100 percent! Good job!" said Cara.

Stella's eyes got wide and her jaw dropped. Daniel, Luke and I slapped each other on the back. Sunny, Meg and Stella all hugged each other. Everyone who passed was jumping up and down and smiling. Three people were Factionless.

"Come back to the library at the usual time for your next assignment," said Fernando.

The passing initiates rushed back to the dorm rooms.

"I REALLY PASSED!" yelled Stella, jumping from bunk to bunk again.

"Nice job, Stiff," said Wendy.

"Thank you," I said smiling.

I went to bed without worries for the first time since coming to Erudite. But Stella still cried. Everyone was asleep, so I got out of bed and walked over to Stella's bunk.

I sat on Stella's bed and touched her cheek. Stella flinched a little.

"Stella, why do you cry yourself to sleep every day?" I whispered.

"I miss my sisters," she said, sitting up, her eyes still closed. "I sometimes dream that I'm with them and then I wake up and I feel like someone's just played a cruel joke on me."

"Stella, you have Meg, Sunny, Daniel and Luke. You have me," I said. Stella opened her silvery eyes and smiled at me. She kissed my cheek softly.

"Thank you, for making me amazingly happy," she said.

I smiled back at her. We sat there smiling like idiots for a minute.

"Okay, good night," said Stella, laughing and breaking the silence.

"Good night," I said and kissed her forehead, I got up walked back to my bunk.

Stella didn't cry again.

**HOW DO YOU FACES LIKE IT? I'M SORRY AGAIN FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER! REVIEWS PLEASE! ALSO, I KNOW THAT I KINDA SUCKA T WRITING ALL THE ROMANTICY STUFF! BY THE WAY, ALL OF THESE PEOPLE ARE BASED OFF OF REAL PEOPLE! (EXCEPT FOR CALEB) BUT THEY AREN'T THE REAL NAMES! (I HAPPEN TO SERIOUSLY DISLIKE 'DANIEL' SO I HAVE NO IDEA WH I PUT HIM IN HERE!) BUT 'MEG' AND 'SUNNY' ARE SOME OF MY BFF'S! 'LUKE' AND I ANNOY EACH OTHER FOR FUN! ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING, REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	8. Stella's Rebellion

**HEYYYYYYY CHILDREN! I'VE GOT THE STOMACH BUG BUT WRITING MAKES ME FORGET ABOUT BEING SICK! I'VE GOTTEN OVER 700 VIEWS! (I KNOW THAT IT'S NOT A LOT BUT IT'S BIG FOR ME!)**

**CALEBS POV**

"Aright initiates, for your next test, you will be picking a project to do," said Fernando.

"It can be anything, a study, making something or an experiment," said Cara.

"You must work in a group of two or three, no more, no less," Fernando told us. "You may begin now."

Excited whispers began to fill the room. People rushed to their friends. I saw Stella excitedly talking to Sunny and Meg.

"Hey!" said a voice behind me. I turned around to see Luke and Daniel. "We should work together," said Luke.

"Sure," I said. "Do you have any ideas?" I asked.

"We could make a survey and try to prove something," suggested Daniel.

"We should do something that will catch their attention, a lot of people will be doing surveys," I said.

"Like what?" asked Daniel.

"What about we try to recreate a serum?" both Luke and I suggested at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed.

"That's actually a good idea," said Daniel.

"So what serum should we do?" I asked.

"There's no way we can do death serum," said Luke.

"Obviously," said Daniel. "And I'd rather not do peace serum," he said. Luke and I nodded in agreement.

"So that leaves us with fear serum and truth serum," I said.

"Who will we test it on?" asked Luke suddenly.

"If we have to test in on one of us, I really don't want to do fear serum," said Daniel. "So that leaves us with truth serum," he said.

"That works," said Luke as I nodded.

"Now we need to know if we can actually do this," said Luke.

"Who would we ask, though?" I wondered out loud.

"Just ask Cara and Fernando," said Daniel.

We walked up to where Cara and Fernando were sitting and presented our idea. They whispered for a while. Then got up.

"Just stay there for a minute," said Cara.

"Where do you think they're going?" asked Luke.

"How should I know?" asked Daniel. We all sat in silence for about ten minutes until Cara and Fernando came back.

"Okay, they're going to let you do it, but on one condition: you can't take any materials of your experiment out of the lab, and you must test the serum on yourself or on someone willing to be tested on, and you cannot keep a record of which chemicals you used after your project," said Fernando.

"Okay," we all said.

"If you don't follow these instructions, you will become Factionless, this is a serious matter," said Cara. We all nodded.

"Okay, go on. Work on your project," said Cara.

We walked to the stacks and picked up a book on chemistry. It had mixes of chemicals that were harmful together and what certain chemicals did and also some other things in it.

Stella, Meg and Sunny came to the shelf that we were at and picked up another copy of the book we were reading.

"What's your project?" I asked.

"We're trying to create fear serum," said Stella.

"Hey! We're making truth serum!" I said.

"Ha, that's weird," said Sunny.

"Wait, you guys are going to test the serum on yourselves?" asked Daniel.

"Yeah, we haven't decided who yet," said Meg.

"Well have fun with that," said Daniel in his sarcastic way.

"Oh we will," Sunny said to him, giving him a faux sweet smile as the three girls walked off.

We read the book for some five hours and took so many notes that our hands cramped up. We found the girls and walked to dinner. My stomach growled, because we had skipped lunch.

"I can see words every time I blink," said Meg blinking rapidly as we walked into the cafeteria.

We each got some food and sat down. Stella had gotten two sodas. We were just about to get up when Jeanine stood up.

"Oh goody, another 'report' from Jeanine," said Daniel.

Jeanine began to speak. "As you may know, three people left Abnegation this year. Two of them, children of Andrew Prior," she said and everyone avoided my gaze. "There are rumors that he 'disciplined' his children and that is why they left. These ways should not stand and this shows that Abnegation should not be our government, we-,"

"You're a liar!" yelled a voice next to me, cutting Jeanine off. I looked over and saw Stella standing up, her eyes were filled with fury. "People leave their faction because of what they get on their aptitude test! Also the aptitude test was created by Erudite, so if anyone leaves their faction, it's indirectly Erudite's fault."

Everyone stared at Stella, most with surprise, some with hate and some people even looked like they were going to stand up and agree with her. Jeanine and Stella glared at each other. Then Jeanine simply blinked, let out a tiny sigh and walked away.

Stella sat down and took another sip of her soda as if nothing happened. Whispers began to fill the cafeteria. We all looked at her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked and stood up and began to leave. We all followed her. Stella was really scary when she got angry.

"What the heck was that?" asked Meg.

"Don't tell me that you agree with her!" said Stella.

"What? No! I mean that could've you became Factionless," explained Meg.

"I couldn't deal with her. I kinda just snapped," said Stella.

"Well it looks like Jeanine won't be releasing any reports any time soon," said Luke.

Yeah, she wouldn't. I smiled at the thought. I took Stella's hand and squeezed it, giving her a silent thank you.

**YEAH, I KNOW, THAT WAS A CRAPPY ENDING TO THE CHAPTER. BUT IT WAS A KIND OF INTERESTING CHAPTER, RIGHT? I'LL TRY AND UPDATE SOON! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	9. Under the Stars

**HIIIIIII! I'LL TRY TO ADD SOME FLUFF IN THIS! FLUFFY FLUFFY FLUFF! I BET VERONICA ROTH DOESN'T TYPE IN ALL CAPITOL LETTERS SO THEREFORE, I AM NOT VERONICA ROTH! SADLY :(**

**CALEBS POV**

I sat in my bed, waiting for people to go to sleep. I still had some questions for Stella. As I looked around the room, I saw Stella's shoulders shaking again. But then I as I looked closer, I noticed that she was laughing. I smiled to myself. I waited and read until eleven o'clock. Then I got up and touched Stella's shoulder. In one quick movement, she pulled her knife out from under her pillow and pointed it at me.

"Oh, it's you," she said, her expression softening. She tucked the knife under her pillow. "So what's up," she asked casually as if she hadn't just pointed a knife at me.

"I just have some more questions for you," I said.

"Oh, sure," she said. "Oh, wait! Get up!" She said excitedly. She grabbed my arm and pulled me outside.

"We don't even have shoes!" I whispered.

"Shoes are useless!" said Stella.

I smelled flowers on the warm breeze. The night was beautiful, the stars shown bright.

"So what did you want to ask?" she said.

"Why don't you wear glasses and why do you wear that leather jacket?" I asked.

"Glasses are annoying and I like my leather jacket. It makes that blue of Erudite more interesting," she told me.

"Okay," I answered. That was a more simple answer than I had expected.

"Do you have any tattoos?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said as she held out her arm. There were three stars in a triangle pattern on her forearm.

"Oh! Stella! That means the stars!" I said.

"Took you long enough," said Stella punching my arm playfully. But playfully for Stella was really close to an actual punch.

"Ow," I said rubbing my arm.

"Oh my goodness! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" asked Stella worriedly.

"No, I'm fine," I said. Stella let out a sigh.

"Sorry, I'm always scared of hurting people, physically and mentally," she explained. "Oh! Hey! Remember the first time we met?" she asked.

"Yeah, you accidentally flopped on top of me on-"

"No! Before that!" she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean we met before this!" she said.

"When?" I asked.

"One day, I was climbing a building with my sisters, you know, like the Dauntless do. Then, my hand slipped and I fell, like twenty feet to the ground," she said.

"I still don't remember," I said.

"That's because I'm not done yet!" she said. "So then you and your sister rushed over to me and you're sister ran off to get help. But you stayed and I remember that my sisters were freaking out and then you were trying to calm them down and them said something that made me laugh. I laughed so hard even though it really hurt because my ribs were cracked but I kept laughing. And then you had this really weird look on your face so whenever I looked at you, I laughed even harder. So I laughed until the ambulance came," she said quickly, trying to contain her laughter.

"Oh! I remember that!" I said, something clicking in my head.

"I talked to you that first day of initiation because I remembered that you were so nice and kind of weird and not stuck up!" she said.

"You think that I'm weird?" I asked, my voice full of mock hurt.

"A good kind of weird," she said, smiling.

"Well if I'm weird, then you're weird!" I said, poking Stella. Stella poked me back and we started poking each other and trying to keep in our laughter. Stella made me so childish, with her Amity-like happiness and her immaturity. I smiled.

I leaned over and kissed her. She smelled like all the soda that she drank today. I pulled away and Stella's cheeks turned red and she giggled. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed me back, running her hand through my hair. I pulled her close to me and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I'd never kissed anyone like that, because I had been brought up in Abnegation. We pulled away from each other and smiled. Stella's cheeks were bright red and she smiled at the ground.

"You're beautiful," I said, suddenly. Stella laughed out loud.

"If you think that I'm beautiful then you must be blind," she said, her cheeks turning even redder.

"Stella, you are beautiful," I said.

"You keep telling yourself that," she said, still laughing.

"Stella, you're beautiful and I love you," I said.

"I love you too, Caleb," she said quietly. She looked shocked as the words came out of her mouth. We both laughed.

We lay down in the grass and stared up at the stars until three o'clock in the morning.

Stella sat up and said, "I love you and I always will."

I sat up and kissed her. She laughed again, her laugh reminded me of everything that made me happy.

And I was definitely happy.

**WELL I TRIED... SOOOO HOW DID YOU PEOPLE LIKE THE FLUFF? (YEAH I KNOW IT SUCKED...) BUT WHATEVER! NICE AND AMITY-LIKE REVIEWS PLEASE! YOU CAN SEND ME SOME IDEAS AND I'LL TRY MY BEST TO PUT THEM IN THE STORY! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	10. Visits and Truth Serum

**HEYYYYYY! I HAVE OVER 1000 VIEWS! IT'S BIG FOR ME, OKAY! DON'T JUDGE MEH! I BET VERONICA ROTH DOESN'T SAY PIEFACEINGLY, SO I AM NOT VERONICA ROTH, SADLY :(**

**CALEB'S POV**

Visiting Day. I was sure that my family wouldn't come. I saw Daniel talking to his parents, looking a bit angry. Sunny smiled at her parents who were hugging her. I held on to that one sliver of hope that my parents would come. Stella leaned against the wall, staring at the ground. I walked over to her.

"So, I guess we can be loners together," I said.

"Yeah," said Stella smiling. "It's just it's weird that everyone is talking to their parents and then I just don't have them."

"Wait, you never got adopted?" I asked.

"No, nobody wanted to adopt all five of us," said Stella. "Well, nobody even wanted to adopt even one of us," she said and smiled sadly.

"Oh," I said. "My parents obviously aren't coming."

"Don't say that. Maybe they have good reasons for not coming," she said.

"Hello!" said a voice behind us. I turned and saw Sunny with her parents. She looked a little embarrassed.

"So you're Sunnys friends!" said her mom.

"Yes..." said Stella, unsure of what to say.

"So what are your names?" they asked in their happy Amity way.

"Stella," said Stella.

"Caleb," I said.

"Ah, yes Caleb Prior," said Sunnys dad. Sunny and Stellas faces both read, 'You should not have said that.'

Sunnys parents talked to us for a minute until they walked away with Sunny. I saw Daniel angrily walking away. I couldn't help but wonder what my meeting with my parents would have been like.

**PAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE BREEEEEEEEEEAK!**

"What about this combination?" I asked.

"No! that's poisonous!" said Daniel. I looked at my notes. Yes, that combination was very poisonous. We were testing combinations of chemicals for our truth serum. The rule for our project was that we would create at most, three combinations of chemicals, test them on someone, and let the brain waves be monitored. If one of the combinations of chemicals worked enough like truth serum, we passed.

I saw Stella sniffing all of the chemicals across the room. Her eyes were wide and she had a creepy smile on her face. I made a mental note to never sniff the chemicals.

"I think that this one will work!" said Luke, excitedly. Daniel and I rushed over to him.

"First we need to test it to see if it's poisonous," I said. I put some in a syringe and injected it into a machine that acted like a human body. The machine didn't detect anything poisonous.

"So, who wants to be tested on?" asked Daniel.

"I'll do it," I said almost immediately, the Abnegation in me kicking in.

"Okay," said Luke. He filled up a syringe and gave it to me. I plunged the syringe into my neck. I had a heavy feeling in my body for a moment but then it went away.

"I felt a heaviness in my body for a moment but it went away quickly," I said. Luke and Daniel looked disappointed.

"We need to keep trying," said Daniel, his eyes hardening. "We can't be Factionless," he said.

I walked around the compound, trying to come up with some kind of combination of chemicals. I walked near the front desk. The man there was saying something to a girl on Dauntless black.

"Beatrice?" I called.

Beatrice looked over to me and ran over to me. She looked at me strangely.

"You have a tattoo," I said, looking at three ravens on her collarbone.

"You have glasses," she said. "Caleb, your vision is perfect, what are you doing" she said.

"Um..." I said and I quickly pulled off my glasses and tucked them in my pocket.

"Lets get out of here," I said. I walked outside, Beatrice following me. I walked to the bean sculpture and walked with Beatrice under it.

"Do you think I made the right choice?" I asked.

"I don't think there was a right one," Beatrice said. "What about me?"

I didn't answer.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Something big is happening, Beatrice, Jeanine is giving speeches on how corrupt Abnegation is, every day,"

"Do you believe them?" she asked.

"I don't know what to believe," I said.

"Do you believe our parents were corrupt? Do you believe that our neighbors were corrupt?" she asked.

"We weren't allowed to ask questions! We couldn't access information in Abnegation. Here I can," I said. What was I saying?

"There are people who will manipulate you here, Caleb," she said.

"You don't know what you're talking about," I said. My friends would never manipulate me.

"Okay, whatever, Caleb. At least I know what I'm a part of," Beatrice said.

"I think you should go," I said to her.

"Gladly," she said. "And also, not that you'd care, mom asked you to research Dauntless simulation serum."

"Wait? Mom came to visit you?" I asked, hurt.

"Didn't you hear? Abnegation are banned from the Erudite compound. Did you get that information?" she asked as she walked away. I pushed those thoughts away from my head.

We kept testing new chemical combinations for days and days. Things only worked for a moment or two. We all got more hope when we heard Meg scream at the top of her lungs.

"Well, I guess the girls got their simulation serum. If they can do that, then we can make a truth serum," said Luke.

I looked over a minute later and saw Meg shaking but smiling broadly. Sunny and Stella were smiling and thanking Meg over and over.

We tested until the day our projects were due. We had three serums. We had one problem. Two of the serums worked but not really well and we hadn't tested one of them.

Jeanine herself was testing everyone.

I heard voices in the room, angry noises and Meg's scream as she was on the simulation serum. Wait the simulation serum! What my mother wanted me to research! I needed to ask the girls about it. Then, Jeanine called us into the room.

"You may begin," she said. Daniel, Luke and I explained what we did and what our project was as I was hooked up to the brain wave monitor.

I was injected with the first two serums and they didn't last for long. Then came the third one. I was injected with the serum.

"Try to lie about something," said Daniel. The serum had lasted for a minute so far.

"I- I..." I had started but I couldn't process what I was trying to do. Two minutes. Luke and Daniel asked me some slightly embarrassing questions and no matter how hard I tried, I could not lie. The serum had worn off after three minutes.

"Leave your notes here and you can go," Jeanine said simply. That wasn't very comforting.

We were the last group, so Fernando and Cara told us to go back to our dorm and wait. And we waited, not knowing if we would make it past this stage of testing.

**YEAH I TOOK SOME QUOTES FROM THE BOOK! SORRY FOR THE BORINGISH CHAPTER! I PROMISE I'LL TRY TO MAKE THEM MORE INTERESTING! I WILL TELL YOU ALL WHAT PIEFACEINGLY MEANS AT SOME POINT! SO IN THE MEAN TIME, STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	11. Test Results Part Two

**I'M OBSESSED WITH MUSIC SO CAN ANYONE GIVE ME SOME SONGS TO LISTEN TO? GET IT INTO YOUR FACES THAT I DON'T OWN ANY OF VERONICA ROTHS AMAZING WRITING! *CRIES FOR AND HOUR***

**CALEBS POV**

Stella squeezed my hand. It made me feel better. We had waited for ten minutes but it felt like ten hours.

"I don't know if the truth serum worked well enough," I said.

"I have no idea if the fear simulation serum worked," said Stella.

"Oh! Yeah, I need to ask you about that. How does it work?" I asked.

"It makes you think that something, namely a fear, is actually happening. But, I read that "Divergents" can tell that what is happening and that the illusion is fake and can alter it. But there's no such thing as divergents," said Stella. I bit my lip, trying not to blurt out that there were divergents and I knew a divergent, namely my sister.

"Oh, okay," I said. "Stella, would you manipulate me?" I blurted out suddenly.

"What?" asked Stella looking taken aback. "No!"

"Sorry, my sister told me that Abnegation wasn't allowed to come into the compound, so there are people who would manipulate me," I told her. I relayed the conversation with my sister to Stella.

"Huh, what could an Abnegation even do to Erudite?" asked Stella. I just shook my head.

I saw Sunny and Daniel whispering and laughing. Stella saw them, too and smiled.

"They're a weird couple," she said, speaking what I was thinking. "But they're good for each other."

Suddenly, the door flew open. Cara and Fernando stood in the door way.

"Okay, here are the results," said Fernando, not wasting any time. I sucked my breath in. I had a pit in my stomach. I wouldn't make it. I'd be Factionless. I knew that this was the wrong choice for a faction. I am so dead. No, no, no...

"The people who have passed are: Wendy, Sarah, Cathy, Nate, David, Meg, Julian, Luke, Daniel, Karen, Nick, Sunny, Stella and Caleb!" announced Cara.

Everyone jumped up and down. I passed! I passed I really passed! I grabbed Stella and kissed her and hugged her. She had a gigantic smile on her face. Then I heard laughter. Our friends were all staring at us with wide eyes and smiles that made their faces look like they were going to split open. Stella kissed me on my cheek and then began to shake Meg, yelling, "OH MY GOSH! WE PASSED! YESSSSSS! I THOUGHT WE FAILED!" She then proceeded to jump from bunk to bunk.

I remembered the number of initiates that passed. Fourteen. So, two people were Factionless. My smile faltered a little. I saw Cara and Fernando smiling at our ecstatic faces. I only had one more test to pass, then, I would be a full member of Erudite. Just one more test.

**YAYYYYYY! THEY ALL MADE IT! THANK YOU URIAHLOVER1212 FOR THE IDEA! (YOU KNOW WHAT IT WAS!) SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! DOES ANYONE KNOW IF THERE ARE FANFICS OF AMITY INITIATION? BECAUSE AFTER I FINISH THE TWO STORIES I'M WORKING ON I MIGHT DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! ENOUGH OF MY CRAZYNESS! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAYPIEFACEINGLY!**


	12. Simulation

**WHAT'S HAPPENING IN YOUR LIVES? (THAT SOUNDS STALKERISH) WHATEVER! I GUESS THAT VERONICA ROTH NEVER SOUNDS LIKE A STALKER SO I AM NOT VERONICA ROTH AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! SADLY :(**

"Your last test, you cannot really prepare for," Cara told us.

"You will go through a 'landscape' where you must find the most logical solution to a problem. You will have to face four of these problems each time you go through" Fernando explained.

"This is just like fear landscapes!" whispered Stella, next to me.

"What are those?" I asked.

'I'll explain later," she said.

"You will be starting in a few minutes," said Cara. Fernando and Cara led us down a hallway to a huge room.

"You will have to get out of tricky situations, find a logical way to face some of your fears and some other things," said Fernando. "Now who wants to go first?"

We all looked at each other. Stella sighed next to me.

"I'll go," she said. "Pansycakes," she muttered. Fernando injected Stella with something and put her into a glass room. Cara and Fernando monitored her. The rest of us crowded around a small screen.

Stella was looking around. She looked down and she let out a gasp and her eyes got wide. She then closed her eyes and reached down to touch something. She then stood up. Then she looked around again. She quickly bent over and it looked like she was shoving things under something. A few more things happened. Stella got out in six minutes.

"That was better than the average time," said Cara to Stella.

"Really? Wait, how long was that?" she asked.

"Six minutes," said Cara.

"That can't be right," she muttered and walked away.

"Who wants to go next?" asked Fernando. I stepped forward.

"I guess that I'll go," I said. Fernando picked up the needle. I sucked in my breath and looked away. I had never liked needles. Fernando injected something into my neck. A dull pain was there for a second but it went away in a second.

I looked around. There was a needle sitting on a table. My stomach churned. I picked up the needle and put it into my skin and pressed it.

The scene changed. There was lightning flickering around me. I was in an open field. I would get struck easily. I racked my brain for what to do. I remembered. I lay down and pressed myself to the ground.

The scene changed again. There was a little girl and an old man standing in front of me.

"You can save only one of us. The one of us that you do not save will die," said the old man. The little girl looked at me. Fear in her eyes. The old man had lived a long life. He would die soon anyway. I took the little girls hand and walked away from the man.

The scene changed for the last time. My friends stood in front of me.

"Shoot them," said a voice behind me. I turned around to see Jeanine. There was a gun in front of me.

"Just don't look," said Stella, smiling sadly. So I didn't look.

I looked around. I was back in the room. I stepped put of the glass.

"Ten minutes," said Fernando. "An average time."

The rest of my friends went. They all took around the same time as I did. Stella still had the fastest time.

xXx

My friends and I walked outside, to the train tracks. We sat and talked.

"What was the first thing in your landscape?" asked Meg. "Mine was bees swarming me."

"I had an angry dog," said Daniel.

"I was in the dark," said Sunny.

"I was surrounded by these creepy hooded people," said Luke.

"Needles," I said.

"Wait, then how did you have the serum injected into you without, you know, freaking out?" asked Luke.

"I just held my breath and looked away," I said.

"What did you have?" Sunny asked Stella.

"Um, dead bodies," she said.

"That is a really weird fear," said Daniel. Stella rolled her eyes. According to my friends fears, I wasn't the only one with illogical fears.

Suddenly, two people in grey jumped out of the train. Stella jumped up.

"Charity? What the hell are you doing here? The Erudite are actually going to kill you if they catch you here!" she said. I was guessing that Charity was one of Stella's sisters. She had blond hair that was almost white and strange violet eyes. She looked nothing like Stella. I looked at the other person and my eyes widened.

"Mom?" was all I could say.

"Uh, should we go?" asked Luke.

"Do you agree with the reports that Erudite is sending out?" asked my mother. We all shook our head 'no' vigorously. "Good, then stay," she said.

"Why are you here?" asked Sunny.

"We have something to tell you," said Charity. "We need you to spy on Erudite."

"What? Why?" asked Daniel.

"We need to know if the Erudite are planning on doing anything to Abnegation," said my mother. "If you hear anything, then tell us," she said.

"We need to go right now so we don't get caught," said Charity.

My mother came up and hugged me. "I'm sorry I didn't come on Visiting-" I cut her off.

"I know, Beatrice told me, it's fine" I said.

"I love you very much, remember that, Caleb," said my mother, smiling.

"I love you, too," I said.

My mother and Charity jumped into a train.

_How did my mother know to ride trains?_ I wondered. There was only one logical explanation. My mother was Dauntless.

**I DON'T CARE IF YOU PEOPLE DON'T THINK CALEB WAS A SPY! THIS IS HOW I IMAGINED THINGS AND I CAN IMAGINE WHAT I WANT! IF YOU SEND ME IDEAS THEN I COULD TRY TO PUT THEM IN THE STORY! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	13. Information

**HEYYYY FACES! (I'M CALLING YOU PEOPLE FACES NOW!) SOOOOOO... UM PIE? HAVE SOME VIRTUAL COOKIES (::) (::) (::)!**

**CALEBS POV**

We did the landscapes for another two days. During that time I tried to get information about what the Erudite were planning with Abnegation. I could tell that the rest of my friends were paying close attention to what was happening, too.

"What was in your landscape?" I asked. I had told Stella all about what had happened in my landscape.

"Okay, so first, I was surrounded by dead bodies of people that I care about, so I took one persons hand and that part was over. Then I was in this box and the walls were closing in on me, so I looked around and I found some screws and I shoved them under the wall and that was over. Then I was standing in this field, and there was lightning so I lay down so that I wouldn't get struck. My last one was my sisters were standing in front of me and I had a gun. A voice told me to shoot my sisters but I just couldn't do it, do I shot myself," she finished, an uneasy look on her face.

I nodded and then realized something. Stella was always happy and peaceful. She was brave enough to stand up to Jeanine and honest enough to state her opinions. She choose Erudite and instead of shooting her sister, in the simulation, she had shot herself. There was only one logical explanation to this. Stella was Divergent.

* * *

"I think we should look up simulation serum again," I said to my friends.

"Sure," said Luke. We all walk to the computers. I looked up 'Dauntless simulation serum' and two results came up. One was the overview of the simulation serm nd the other one was and article written by Jeanine.

_Erudite is making long range transmitters so the simulation serum signal may reach farther out. We may be able to control the minds of people with it.' _

"What the..." Sunny trailed off. She pointed to another article. "Overthrowing Abnegation" it was titled.

"Way to be obvious," muttered Daniel.

_Erudite will be injecting Dauntless with a new simulation serum. They will attack Abnegation and will be killing machines._

"we can't stay here!" said Stella panicked. "I can't believe I picked this freaking Faction. I should have listened to Verity! what have I done?"

"We need to drop out of initiation," said Meg.

"But we'll be Factionless then!" said Luke.

"Would you rather be Factionless or be part of a horrible Faction?" asked Meg.

"Okay, yeah, we need to drop out," said Luke.

All of us ran to Cara and Fernando.

"We can't be in initiation!" said Stella.

"What? Why?" asked Cara, dismayed.

"We can't say, we need to leave. You guys have been good instructors though, so thank you," said Sunny.

All of us ran, but Jeanine blocked our way.

"Ah, you people, just who I needed," she said. She gestured for us to follow her. We all looked at her, having no choice. She led us to her office.

"You must help me with this project that I'm working on," said Jeanine.

"What exactly is this project?" asked Luke.

"I am hunting down Divergents," she said simply. I looked over at Stella. She kept her face impassive.

"So why do you want us?" asked Stella.

"You children did very well creating serums so I want you to help me create more serums to track down Divergents," she said.

"What if we say no," said Daniel.

"I thought you would say that," said Jeanine. A little girl around ten was led into the room. Jeanine walked over to her, and held up a needle.

"This is terror serum," she said. "It makes you see your worst nightmares." She injected the little girl. The girl started screaming, Stella's eyes widened.

"Fine, we'll help you," she said through gritted teeth, but I saw this glint in Stella's eye. She was planning something.

"That's what I thought you would say," said Jeanine, smirking. The little girl stopped screaming after a minute. "Now, you need go to Abnegation and gain their trust," she said. "Go, right now," she said.

We all rushed out of the room.

"We need to go. We need to go Abnegation. Right now!" whispered Daniel urgently as we rushed away.

"We're not betraying them," said Sunny, shooting daggers at Daniel.

"Of course not! We need to warn them!" he said.

"Wait!" yelled Stella. She ran to the dorms and got her backpack. "There's important stuff in here," she said.

All of us ran to the train tracks and pulled ourselves onto the train. All the way to Abnegation, I was thinking _'This cant be happening. I choose a the faction that was planing on killing my parents.' _I can't live with myself right now.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! OH MY GOSH! I WANT TO KNOW, DID ANYONE FIGURE THAT STELLA WAS DIVERGENT BEFORE THIS CHAPTER? IF SO, THEN TELL MEH! WHAT I GOING TO HAPPEN? I THINK THAT ANYONE WHO HAS READ DIVERGENT WILL KNOW! (OR WILL THEY?) REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	14. Back to Abnegation

**HEHE! YAYYYY OVER 1000 VIEWS! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! YOU FACES ARE AWESOME!**

**CALEBS POV**

We ran up to my parents house and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" asked my father through the door.

I took a deep breath. "It's Caleb," I said.

"Oh," said my father, but didn't open the door.

"Okay, Caleb, let me handle this," said Stella.

"No! No!" I whispered.

"OPEN THE DOOR, PRIOR, OR I WILL LITERALLY BREAK IT DOWN!" yelled Stella.

"Did you just call his dad Prior?" asked Meg, her eyes wide.

"Yes, I did," said Stella. The door opened. My father stood there. He looked tired and thinner. '_You did this'_ said a voice in my head.

"Who are you people?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter! Erudite is going to attack Abnegation! You need to hide! You need to go into safe houses!" said Stella, urgently.

"How do I know that you're not spies for Erudite?" asked my father. I was a little hurt.

"Why would we warn you that Abnegation was going to be attacked?" asked Daniel. My father looked like he had been won over.

"Where would we hide?" he asked.

"In basements of houses. Secure places," said Sunny.

"Go tell other people," said my dad. We all nodded and ran to other houses. Before I left, my father pulled me back.

"Caleb," he said. "Thank you." I smiled. I had my father back.

Stella and I went to the initiates dorms. As I told the boys in the dorms, what was happening, some didn't believe me.

"We need to move quickly, people!" said Charity, coming out of the dorms. My old neighbor, Susan said, "We need to get all the little kids."

Stella and Charity nodded and ran off. I showed the initiates who believed us to different safe houses. We collected people and showed them safe houses where they could hide.

* * *

"So are you children Caleb's friends from Erudite?" asked my mother as we ate dinner. We were still laying in wait for the attack every day.

"Yeah," said Sunny.

"Why did you come here?" she asked. We all explained what had happened. We omitted the part where Jeanine forced us to track down Divergents.

My parents nodded slowly, taking it all in.

"How long until the attacks? Do you know?" asked my father.

"They might do it the day of the initiation ceremony. Nobody will suspect anything will happen that day," said Stella.

"We need to keep watching," said my mother. "We can't let Erudite do this."

* * *

After a few days of watching for them, we heard the Dauntless footsteps and ran. We saw other people running to safe houses. The Dauntless caught people and shot them. Every time a gunshot went off, Stella jumped and had a crazy look in her eyes. I noticed that my mother was running in a different direction. I was sure that she was going to help people escape the Dauntless. My selfless mother. Then, we heard a scream.

I looked over and saw Sunny clutching her arm.

"Run faster! Get to the safe house and we'll be able to help you!" yelled Stella. Sunny nodded, a tear trailing down her face.

We finally got to the safe house. There were some of my old Faction members and my friends. There were also Susan, my old neighbor and Charity, Stella's sister.

"Sunny, hold Daniels hand," commanded Stella. "This will most definitely hurt, so brace yourself." Sunny nodded.

Stella dug her knife into Sunny's arm. Sunny screamed and squeezed Daniels hand until it turned white. Stella winced as she dug around, like she could feel what Sunny was feeling.

"Got it!" she said. and dropped the knife and bullet. She had a why-did-I-do-this face.

All of us sat there, listening to the Dauntless footsteps outside.

**IT'S GETTING INTENSE! SORRY, I WOULD HAVE WRITTEN MORE BUT IT'S 1:00 AM RIGHT NOW AND I WANTED TO POST SOMETHING! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	15. The Plan

**THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE OVER SOON! :( THERE ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS BUT THAT'S IT! (UNTIL THE END OF DIVERGENT) I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS STORY! AND I HAVE OVER 2000 VIEWS! YAY!**

**CALEBS POV**

I wondered if my sister was up there. I wondered if her divergence made her able to resist the mind control that the Erudite had given her.

"Do you remember when you told me your sister hated you?" I asked Stella cautiously. She nodded. "Was it because you transferred to Erudite? Did you and your sisters think that this was going to happen?" I asked.

"We thought that something was up with Erudite and Abnegation, we knew that Erudite was kind of becoming evil but we didn't think that they would attack Abnegation," she said. "But I got Erudite on my aptitude test, so I went there." She was such a good liar. I knew that she was divergent but she wouldn't tell me. _Well you wouldn't tell either if you were divergent. _I thought to myself.

A little girl tugged on Stella's sleeve.

"What's going to happen to us?" asked the girl, fear in her eyes.

"I don't know, but there will be some people that will help you. They won't let you die, don't worry," said Stella.

"But what about mommy and daddy? They told me to go with you and they would help other people," she asked.

Stella almost chocked up. She must be remembering when her parents got shot.

"They'll be fine. They'll be happy," Stella told the girl. The little girl let out a sigh of relief. Stella hugged the girl.

There were people dying up there. I was just hiding out down in a basement. I opened my mouth to speak but then the door opened. Beatrice was standing there, her shoulder covered in blood. She looked around at us.

Our father stood up and so did I. He walked over and gave Beatrice a quick hug. She let out a groan and I yanked away. I looked at her.

"Beatrice. Oh God, are you shot?" I asked, I saw the blood pooling on her shirt.

"Lets go inside," she said, weakly.

"How do you know about this place?" I asked. "Did Mom show you?"

Beatrice nodded. She had a pained expression on her face. "My shoulder," she said and I nodded.

A woman laid out a pallet for Beatrice. Susan brought her a bottle of water. Luke passed me a first aid kit.

"Why are you wet?" I asked.

"They tried to drown me," she said almost casually. I looked at the horrified looks on everyones faces. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"I did what you said- what Mom said. I researched the simulation serum. As soon as I heard what Erudite was doing, I left. I would have warned you, but it was too late. I'm Factionless now," I said, the reality sinking in.

"No you're not. You're with us," said my father, sternly. I was happy that he didn't hate me anymore.

We laid Beatrice down on the pallet and I put my hand in Beatrice's. My father puled out antiseptic and dabbed it on my sisters wound.

"Have you ever taken a bullet out of someones arm before?" asked my sister with a shaky laugh.

"It can surprise you the things that people can do," said my father. "This will hurt," he said.

He dug the knife under Beatrice's flesh and she screamed and squeezed my hand so hard that it took all I had not to cry out. My father got out the bullet after a few seconds of digging.

I looked at my father then to Beatrice and laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"I never thought that I would see us together like this again!" I said, smiling.

My father stitches up Beatrice's arm. She looked like she had no problem with that. I pull off one of the two shirts that I am wearing and offer it to Beatrice. My father guides her injured arm through the sleeve.

"So, where is your mother?" My father asked. Then I had a horrible thought. My heart almost stopped. _No._ I thought.

Beatrice had a pained look on her face. "She's gone," she said. "She saved me." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. My mother had been Abnegation to the end. My selfless mother. I opened my eyes.

"That is good," said my father, his eyes glistening. "A good death."

Marcus speaks. "Our best choice is to go to Amity. They will take us in there. Do you know anything about Dauntless strategy, Beatrice?" he asks.

"This is all masterminded by Erudite," says Beatrice. "Ninety percent of Dauntless are sleep waking up there. Mind control. But it doesn't work on me," she said.

"Wait. They're up there killing people?" asked my father in a horrified tone. "That's horrible."

"I know. Waking up and realizing what you've done," said Marcus. The whole room fell silent.

"We need to wake them up," said Beatrice. "If we wake them up, they won't want to kill anyone and they will revolt. We need to find the simulation program and destroy it," she says.

"Easier said that done," I said. "We can't just appear at Erudite headquarters and start poking around," I say.

"It's..." Beatrice trailed off. "It's at Dauntless headquarters. It makes sense, it's where all the data about the Dauntless is stored, so why not just have the simulation there, " she said.

"Are you sure?" my father asks

"It's the best theory I have," said Beatrice. My friends look at Beatrice, looking impressed. Stella gasps a little. She figured out from Beatrice's assessment of this situation that she was Divergent.

"Okay, then we need to decide who goes to Amity," says my father. "What kind of help do you need, Beatrice?" he asks. Beatrice looked stunned.

She recovered and said, "Anyone who can and will fire a gun, and isn't afraid of heights."

I don't know where this is going, but I know that I need to help. I need to help Abnegation. No matter what.


	16. Being Dauntless

**IT'S 12 AM RIGHT NOW! I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU PEOPLE! AND ALSO I LIKE WRITING! SO I'M DOING THIS FOR EVERYONE!**

**CALEBS POV**

We pulled ourself into the train. I had some difficulty but my father and Marcus had more trouble.

We got to the Dauntless Headquarters. "We need to jump!" Yelled Beatrice.

We saw the complex approaching us. All of us launched out of the train and landed in the building. _Stella would have loved this if the fate of the Factions wasn't at stake. _I thought.

We got to the roof. Beatrice walked to the edge of the building. What was she doing?

"Jump off the building. There's a net at the bottom," she said and jumped off the roof.

I walked up to the edge and jumped, not thinking. I felt the air rushing around me. My stomach dropped. I hit the net and fell out. My father and Marcus looked shaken after they jumped. We all walked down the hallway.

"Stay here," said Beatrice. she walked around a corner. I heard some talking, a gunshot and a cry of pain. We rushed out from behind to wall. I saw Peter, the boy who I met on the train, with a bullet lodged in his shoulder.

"Did you have to shoot him?" asked my father.

Beatrice didn't answer. Peter shot her an evil glare.

We ran down the hallway and stopped. There were guards around the corner. Beatrice shot them and some more guards. Then we went to a corner. There were many guards there.

"Stay here," said my father. I wanted to yell at him to stop. He and Beatrice ran up the steps to stop the simulation. We stayed outside.

Would they come back?

**WHY DID TRIS AND CALEBS PARENTS HAVE TO DIE? VERONICA ROTH IS A BUTTFACE (SORRY)! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	17. The Beginning

**THIS MAY OR MAY NOT BE THE LAST CHAPTER I'M NOT SURE YET! THEN AGAIN, I HAVEN'T EVEN WRITTEN THIS CHAPTER YET!**

**CALEBS POV **

Marcus, Peter and I hid around the corner. Hiding from the soldiers. My sister ran up the steps to stop the simulation. Peter drew his gun.

"Take out your gun," said Peter. So I did.

"How do I use it?" I asked. Peter sighed.

"Just point it where you want it to hit and pull the trigger," he said quietly.

We pressed ourselves against the wall. Then we saw it. Hundreds of soldiers marching towards us. _Please hurry, Beatrice! _

Peter lifted his gun. I did the same, I pointed it out in front of me, ready to shoot.

A sea of black surrounded us. Marcus looked around, frantically. Peter gritted his teeth. I sucked in a deep breath.

All the soldiers had their guns pointed at us. I saw a girl my age with tears in her eyes in the crowd. She was silently saying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," over and over. _She's divergent. _I thought.

_BANG! _We all ducked and put our hands over our heads. I looked up a little. Peter and Marcus were still alive.

Then, some of the soldiers dropped their arms. They looked around. The divergent girl let out a sigh of relief and began to sob. The soldiers started to become frantic. They noticed that they had their guns pointed at us.

"What have I done?" whispered a woman, her eyes glistening with tears. They began to shout. Some sat down and began to rock back and forth, crying. Children around eleven or twelve hugged the nearest person to them. A woman, probably a mother, came over to us and started to say. "It's okay. It's over. You're fine," as she cried and hugged Peter and I. Peter winced when she squeezed the wound in his shoulder. The woman began to cry harder and she let go of us.

"What did I do? What did anyone do to deserve this?" she sobbed.

The divergent girl came over to us sobbing "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Peter touched her shoulder and said, "It's fine, Isobel. You were just trying to blend in by pointing your gun at us." She continued to sob.

Isobel, that was one of Stella's sisters.

I looked over at the door and saw Beatrice run out with a man. I rushed over to her. So did Marcus. I hugged her. But where was our father? I think that I know the answer.

"Dad?" I say. My sister just shakes her head.

"Well," I say, almost choking on the word, "he would have wanted it that way."

After a second, my sister stiffens and lets go of me.

"Hey," she said. She walked over to Marcus and the man.

"Stay away," hisses my sister.

"Beatrice, what are you doing?" I ask.

"Tris," the man says.

Marcus gives my sister a scandalized look that seems false to me—his eyes are too wide and his mouth is too open.

"Not all those Erudite articles were full of lies," says my sister, narrowing her eyes at Marcus. I was so confused. Then I remembered the article about Marcus, the one which said that he beat his son.

"What are you talking about?" Marcus says quietly. "I don't know what you've been told, Beatrice, but—"

"The only reason I haven't shot you yet is because he's the one who should get to do it," says Beatrice- no- Tris. "Stay away from him or I'll decide I no longer care."

Marcus's eyes stay on my sisters for a few seconds. Then he looks away.

"We have to go," says the man unsteadily. "The train should be here any second." We walk toward the train tracks. His fingers are shaking.

"If we take the train in the opposite direction, out of the city instead of in, we can get to Amity headquarters," says my sister. "That's where the others went."

"What about Candor?" I ask. "What do you think they'll do?" My sister thought for a second. Not answering.

The train rushed over the tracks and we jumped on. I sat across from my sister, who was now Tris. She sat next to the man. Tris had a far away look in her eyes.

I wondered where Stella and Charity were. They would probably come to Amity, along with their other sisters. Or were they dead? Were all the people in the safe house dead? I didn't want to know.

Tris was talking to the man. She kissed him. I winced a little, but then I relaxed. My sister would make the right decisions.

She pulled a hard drive out of her pocket. Marcus eyed it greedily. Maybe Marcus was as bad as he was said to be in those Erudite reports. _Not all of those reports were fake. _I remembered my sister saying. Tris quickly tucked the drive back into her pocket.

I looked at the city fading as we got closer to Amity. My friends were back there. My parents were back there. Everyone I cared about except for Tris was back there.

Jeanine was back there. I remembered what my friends and I had agreed to.

I don't know what will happen to us now or what it will feel like. All I knew was that anything could happen.

**NOOOOOOO IT'S THE END! :,( YEAH IT MIGHT BE CRAPPY BUT MIGHT WRITE CALEBS STORY IN INSURGENT LATER ON BUT NOT RIGHT NOW! I'M ALSO GOING TO WRITE AN AMITY INITIATION STORY! MEANING, I MAY OR MAY NOT POST THE FIRST CHAPTER TODAY! AND ALSO, PIEFACEINGLY MEANS FEELING HAPPY AND ALSO MEANS AWESOME! THANK YOU TO MY FACES WHO READ THIS STORY! I'LL SEE YOU IN MY WRITING SOON! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	18. PLEASE READ THIS BECAUSE IT'S IMPORTANT!

**SOOOOO, THIS STORY IS COMPLETE FOR NOW, BUT AFTER I FINISH 'FOXFACES STORY' I'LL GET BACK TO UPDATING THIS ONE FOR CALEBS POV OF INSURGENT! SO SORRY YOU FACES HAVE TO WAIT A LITTLE BIT, BUT I PROMISE I'LL DO CALEBS POV OF INSURGENT! AS ALWAYS, STAY PIEFACEINGLY! **


End file.
